bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Katagi258
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ōin page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Salubri (talk) 23:14, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Edit Warring Alert RE: Undone Edit I know you messaged Sal but thought would drop a quicker response as I'm at a UK timezone and he isn't and won't be on until later. Basically, we have a policy here to ensure consistency that means translation stuff must be discussed in the Bleach Wiki:Translation Corner and then agreed upon. You could join the corner if you want but you would need to show us your experience as we like to ensure accuracy and consistent work. Otherwise everything would be everywhere and people would be able to edit war over such things and we wouldn't know otherwise. So please take it there. Nobody is saying you are wrong, just that these types of changes must be done with discussion and proof and such. Hope that helps. If that is the policy for this wiki, then this is probably as far as I can contribute towards correcting translations. Since I am not contributing to this wiki long-term, then I suppose it's fine to leave my edit unresolved. I can at least apologize in advance for any disturbance that may arose from this situation. I might as well apologize for the edit warring years ago as well. I will concede that the edit in question was clearly illegitimate, but also in part of juvenile indiscretion. Regardless, have a good day! --Ayy753771 (talk) 22:57, March 22, 2018 (UTC) :You don't have to contribute long term you can put it in the translation corner if you would like and long term, usually sporadic translators can comment on it. It they're wrong sure would rather they be fixed. Just we prefer discussion and agreement and such sorry for the inconvenience.